


A True Friend

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Neville100's prompt #345: A True Friend, and Adventdrabbles' prompt #8: Gingerbread.
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn. 
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt #345: A True Friend, and Adventdrabbles' prompt #8: [Gingerbread](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/c3b39259416c5cdde70925666efed776_zpsxjk1iihf.jpg.html).
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A True Friend

~

“It was nice of Ron to bring you biscuits,” said Luna. 

Neville nodded. “He’s a true friend. He knows I love his mum’s gingerbread.” 

“Someone mentioned gingerbread?” Zabini, looking unreasonably hot, stood at the door. 

“Yes.” Luna stood. “And Neville loves to share.” 

Neville flushed, glaring at Luna, but it bounced right off her. After she’d left, Zabini entered, making Neville’s office feel too small. “Gingerbread’s my favourite,” he said. 

“Mine, too.” Neville offered the plate to Zabini. 

“Not bad,” said Zabini after sampling one. “Mine are better, though.” 

“Prove it,” said Neville, suddenly feeling bold. 

Zabini smirked. “You’re on.” 

~

Zabini brought gingerbread the following day. Blithely, Neville opened the tin, stared, then shut it. “Merlin!” 

Zabini, lounging in the chair facing Neville’s desk, smirked. “He’d approve. He was Slytherin, you know.” 

Neville bit his lip. “Your biscuits! They’re—”

“True friends? Yes.” 

“They’re fornicating!”

Zabini winked. “That, too. It adds…spice. Try one.” 

Hesitantly, Neville reached into the tin, extracting a biscuit. It depicted a gingerbread man steadily fucking another. Biting it, Neville moaned. “Delicious.” 

“Mmhm,” agreed Zabini, eyes trained on Neville’s mouth. “I’ve more at home. Maybe you’d like to come over and…sample some?” 

Neville could only agree.

~

Zabini looked delicious bent over his kitchen counter. Neville, fucking him from behind, kept getting distracted by the gorgeous contrast his skin made with the marble countertop. 

“Faster,” Zabini panted, scrabbling at the white marble. “More!” 

Neville sped up, shouting as his orgasm hit and he emptied himself inside Zabini. 

“Fuck!” Zabini shouted, spilling over the counter a moment later. 

Neville rested his head on Zabini’s back, his eyes finding the gingerbread men lying on the counter. Several were clapping and others were…Neville squinted…wanking?

He grinned. He owed Luna a gift. Maybe sexy gingerbread was just her speed. 

~


End file.
